Olivia White
About Olivia White Olivia is the shy girl of the group and lives with her Grandma, after her mother died when she was a little girl and her dad was sent to prison, it was never stated in the film why but if the movie is going by the book he should have been convicted of manslaughter. Although she loves her dad, she is embarrassed to talk about him or to him; which may explain why she is so shy. In the books however she does write to her dad about Lemonade Mouth and eventually goes on a bus to the prison along with the rest of Lemonade Mouth to visit him. The only thing she has left of her mom is her cat, Nancy. She doesn't have a lot of friends since she is very timid. She's a mega bookworm, and is very intelligent proven when she provided a correct definition for Determinate to Wen, however she doesn't have a lot of confidence. She does not like lots of attention (as it causes her to throw up), but she is an amazing singer and songwriter. She typically wears dresses with large belts and short cardigans. "Olivia is a shy girl who lives with her grandmother and her cat. The last thing Olivia wants is anything that draws attention to herself, but she's an incredible singer and songwriter and her growing feelings for Wen, Lemonade Mouth's future keyboardist, convinces her to give the band a shot." Quotes *"(To Wen) She was just kidding about the whole friend thing. I've met a ton of my friends, tons and tons of...friends." *"That was nothing. I...I think I'm gonna be sick." *"But it's probably not the best idea to go out there...You know, physically." *"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea...Last time I got on stage was our 1st grade concert, and five minutes into Baa Baa Black Sheep, I threw up down Mikey Nichol's back" *"And that was how we got our band name" *"FOR YOU, YOU JERK............i did it for you." How She Got Detention Olivia was caught skipping class and reading in the broom closet. The principal just happened to be going by when the brooms fell over on top of her. Relationships Gram Olivia lives with Gram and they like to play chess or checkers and listen to classical music together. The only one of Olivia's friends she has met is Wen. Wen Gifford Olivia and Wen are a little more than friends. Olivia did not like Wen, but over time begins to fall for him. Wen is the person who trusts in the band. She also taught him how to value his family and he always helped her in difficult times such as when Olivia begins to feel sick before performing with his band. (See Wenvia) Mo Banjaree They are good friends, since they are in Lemonade Mouth together. They also help each other through hard times and laugh together about texts. They encourage each other through the downfall of the band. Stella Yamada Sometimes its hard for Olivia to get along with Stella because of their opposite personalities, but they are good friends and bandmates. Charlie Delgado Charlie is also one of Olivia's good friends and bandmates. They don't have much dialog between the two, though. Scott Pickett When Scott was in the band Mudslide Crush, Olivia didn't like him. Now, Scott joined Lemonade Mouth, so they get along. Ray Beech Olivia hates Ray. He bullies her because she is the lead singer of the band he is against (Mudslide Crush).﻿ Gallery *Olivia White Gallery *Lemonade Mouth Gallery *Cast Gallery *Wenvia Gallery White, Olivia White, Olivia White, Olivia White, Olivia